


One present he doesn't want to return

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	One present he doesn't want to return

Dec 5: Gifts/Gift exchange

Everyone thought that what Tony loved about Christmas was gifts. Especially surprise gifts. No one knew how wrong they were thanks to his acting ability. The truth was Tony hated surprises. Growing up surprises had usually equaled pain or something worse. That’s why the small box was stuffed in the corner of his drawer. 

Unable to sleep, Tony had snuck into the office early Monday morning. The box had been sitting there in the middle of his blotter wrapped in department store Christmas paper with a stick-on bow; no name tag, no card. Every morning when he dropped his keys in his drawer it stared at him; reproaching him. It was only a small box. There couldn’t be anything that bad, could there? It wasn’t like it was a letter sealed with a kiss. 

Relieved that the week was done, NCIS agents had scurried for the door eager to indulge in holiday merriment. Alone in the bullpen, Tony opened the drawer to get his keys and ended up in staring contest with the box. With a long deep breath, Tony reluctantly pulled the box out. He toyed with just dropping it in the waste basket but he wasn’t going to let it win the fight.

Shutting the drawer decisively, he resolutely turned the box over. Like ripping off a band-aid™, Tony edged up a piece of paper and yanked it off. It was a small box, plain white; just a normal box. He’d come that far, Tony decided he might as well finish it. Carefully he lifted the lid. There on a small bed of cotton was a key. Trembling fingers picked it up. Holding it up, Tony saw a single word engraved into the key. “Home.”

 

Tony tried to calm himself down. The key probably didn’t fit anyway. It was probably a hoax. His hands were shaking even more as he attempted to try to fit the key into the door. He wanted so badly for it to be true. Finally, the key slipped in and Tony held his breath as the lock slowly turned and stopped with a snick. 

After a few seconds, the door was pulled open from within. Tony just stood in shock. Everything he’d ever hoped for was staring back at him. It had to be a dream.

“Beginning to think you weren’t going to open the box.”

“I almost didn’t.”

A hand reached out and took his, drawing him inside, shutting the door behind him. “Know you aren’t much on surprises but it seemed like you were due for a good one. At least, I hope it was a good one.”

“The best.” Tony choked out the words. When arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, Tony couldn’t hold back a sob of happiness.

“Welcome home, Tony.” Gibbs brushed the dark hair back gently. “Welcome home.”


End file.
